


Fluffy Furry

by purplesk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即便被變成了貓咪，Bruce Wayne還是Bruce Wayne，永遠令人又愛又恨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是江離&Day要我寫的一篇毛茸茸的梗。起因是我們去某間貓咖啡廳時的無釐頭閒聊，而他們都覺得，反正我都能把Tim變成知更鳥了，那麼，這次把老爺變成貓應該不難吧？  
> 就這樣，我腦弱地被說服，想說……好吧，那來寫個小短篇。  
> 對，這只是小短篇，別怕！

　　Clark壓下想捏自己臉頰的衝動，當Tim抱著一隻黑色的小奶貓一臉無奈地站在他面前，以一種Tim Drake-Wayne站在媒體跟前為某些國家內戰感到痛心但又參雜些許堅毅的語氣宣佈說，躺在他胸口的這隻毛茸茸的小動物是高譚王子Bruce Wayne、震懾整個高譚的可怕大蝙蝠時，Clark的腦袋確實當機了，久久無法運作。

　　當Alfred遞來暖人心窩的熱茶及甜點，且Clark機械式地咬了一口後，才緩緩地回過神來。好吧，又不是沒遇過各種令人咋舌、難以置信的情況，這次不過只是大蝙蝠被變成小貓咪而已，前後兩者還有蠻多相同之處，例如：有一對尖尖的耳朵、黑色的皮膚或者毛、白天的時候都喜歡蜷起來呼呼大睡，還有，更重要的一點，個性都相當難以捉摸不好伺候。

　　

　　「Damian這幾天都在Dick那裡，雖然小孩子玩心很重，但每天都想念著他的父親，說要跟Bruce說話，但……」Tim說著，然後看了一眼趴在他腿上打著呼嚕的黑色貓咪，「這實在有點棘手。」

　　Clark揉了揉太陽穴，試著弄清楚目前令他混亂的狀況，「讓我釐清一下目前我所理解的狀況，首先，Circe突然出現在高譚，然後她跟蝙蝠俠起了點衝突，Circe一氣之下直接把蝙蝠俠變成了一隻小貓。」

　　「對，還是一隻未滿一歲的幼貓，相當調皮而且高傲自大。」Tim補充著。

　　「然後Circe就這樣消失了？」

　　「Zatanna的魔法無法覆蓋過神力，所以一定得找到Circe。我是找到她了，但她無意將Bruce變回來。」Tim邊說著，邊輕輕撫摸了小貓的背部，並輕輕地拍拍貓咪的屁股，這動作令Clark差點嗆到，「喔，我忘了告訴你，我問過養貓的朋友，他們說貓通常不愛人摸牠們的頭，而有些貓確實比較喜歡人拍拍牠的屁股，似乎這樣令牠們感到舒服又心安。」Tim語音方落，趴在他腿上的Bruce非常給面子地翻過身來，看起來相當享受。

　　「喔，好吧。」Clark覺得自己再看下去可能會令他腦中的哪條很重要的神經不小心斷線，所以他趕緊轉移注意力，「所以你找我來是希望能找到Circe，說服她把Bruce變回來吧？」

　　「這倒是不用了。」Tim聳肩，小小地身軀卻掩蓋不住總裁大氣的風範，「Circe說，過幾天後Bruce就會變回來，這只是給他的一個「小小懲罰」——她是這麼說的。」

　　「那麼……」Clark推了推眼鏡，現在他真的不知道自己坐在這裡的目的是什麼了。

　　

　　說起來也有點慚愧，當蝙蝠家的任何人發出任何信號時——要求、邀請，還有比隕石砸中星球日報大樓的機率還低的求救訊息——任何一個身上流著氪星血液的傢伙，總是會快馬加鞭、十萬火急、義不容辭、使命必達的出現在他們面前。

　　然而這次，是最像蝙蝠俠的前任羅賓、現任Teen Titan的實質領導人紅羅賓，他只是一通來電，請Clark來莊園一趟，連為何而來、什麼時候來都沒說，Clark就立刻以最快的速度從大都會衝到高譚來了。

　　現在，Clark Kent感覺自己有點彆扭地坐在一名年輕、風度翩翩但神秘莫測的總裁面前，身邊還有一名一眼就能看穿你在想什麼的英裔管家伴隨，這畫面既不像面試場景，更不像談判的場合，況且……明明是Wayne家有事找他，怎麼搞得好像是Clark來低聲下氣請求什麼事似的。

　　不過，這都不是Clark最關心的，Clark最關心的還是那隻現在又翻了個身、伸個懶腰打了個呵欠，恰巧肚皮朝著他的那隻小奶貓。

　　

　　「由於泰坦最近在追一個由青少年組成的軍火走私幫派，所以我晚一點就要出發跟其他人會合，而我方才說了，Bruce變成現在的狀態，全世界目前只有五個人知道，我想你也不會想讓更多人知道吧？」Tim優雅地笑了笑，但Clark有不祥的預感，「如果方便的話，我請拜託你幫我們照顧Bruce幾天。」年輕總裁的眼神閃著誠摯的光芒，而Clark在心中忍不住讚嘆小鳥們果然都是Bruce一手訓練出來的，可角逐奧斯卡不用四度陪榜就能拿下影帝的好演員們。

　　「我？」Clark連忙揮著手，「我沒養過寵物啊！以前在農場的不算，況且農場又不養貓。難道Alfred也沒辦法照顧嗎？」

　　此時，一向保持靜默的老管家終於開口，道：「Mr. Kent，突然如此麻煩您，確實造成您的不便。但是您也知道，我這把老骨頭光是照顧Master Damian的動物們就實在有點負荷不足了，況且，這隻小貓跟其他動物都處不來。」老管家的嘴角微微漾起意味深長的弧度，「畢竟，牠可是Master Bruce啊。」

　　

　　Alfred語音方落，小貓又打了個呵欠，並稍稍直起身子，用前腳搔了搔自己的眼睛，然後一臉剛睡醒心情不佳的模樣，並且絲毫不理會Tim輕搔牠脖子的動作，直接毫不留情地跳下，離開Tim的雙腿，甩著牠的長尾巴開始往他處尋覓合適的地方繼續小寐。

　　三名人類互瞄一眼後，默默地達成了共識——不，Alfred跟Tim本來就有共識，現在只不過是Clark不得不加入這個行列罷了。

　　既來之，則安之。反正都事到如今了，還能差到怎樣的地步去呢？Bruce現在只是一隻幼貓，人類型態的Bruce Wayne他都能應付了，一隻小貓能折騰他到哪裡去呢？Clark Kent又咬了一口Alfred做的餅乾，相當樂觀地如此想著。

　　

　　※※※

　　不過呢，Bruce Wayne不管怎樣依舊是Bruce Wayne：英俊瀟灑、姿態優雅，而且……還很暴力。

　　當Clark只是想再賴床睡個五分鐘，等等再把貓飼料放進Bruce的碗裡，真的，就五分鐘而已。雖然Bruce在他床邊喵了幾聲，不斷地呼喚他快點起床盡鏟史官的責任，Clark真的因為趕稿趕得有點疲憊，所以想多睡一會兒。Clark發誓，他不過關掉鬧鐘，不理會Bruce的呼喚尚未超過一分鐘，他就聽見有東西從書架上砸下來的聲響！

　　Clark嚇了一跳，整個人驚醒過來，並發現原先放在書架上的那個小盆栽掉了下來，砸在他的書桌上，土都散了出來、那株小花也赤裸無力地癱在桌上，小盆栽的死狀無比淒涼。Clark抬眼，發現Bruce不知何時跳到書架上，以一種居高臨下的態度俯視著他。小黑貓的尾巴甩了甩，那不是發出警告的意味，而是明晃晃地邪惡的報復心態。

　　

　　「喔，不，別這樣……」

　　

　　用人類的語氣來說，Bruce似乎是輕哼了一聲，但牠並沒有理會Clark的哀號。小黑貓繼續用前腳掃過書架上的其他物品：一本精裝書掉了下來，砸在小盆栽的屍體旁、一只陶制的小盒子也摔了下來，跌落在精裝書旁，並且粉身碎骨、還有Lois送他的墨水也被掃了下來，墨水瓶撞到書桌整瓶碎裂，墨水無情地染了半張桌子，並且即將染指到Clark的筆電。

　　

　　「Bruce！」Clark忍不住發出慘叫，並立刻跳下床衝過去拯救他寶貴的筆電。

　　

　　看到Clark終於離開了他原先依依不捨的床舖後，小貓Bruce露出滿意的表情。牠從書架上跳下來，坐在桌上，模樣仍然高傲且毫不覺得自己有做錯任何事。Clark看著牠，雖然他真的有點不大高興，但一見到那雙琉璃藍色的雙眸，滿腔的怒氣也瞬間消散。

　　他伸手，不確定貓咪願不願意讓他撫摸。但Bruce主動地靠了上來，蹭了蹭Clark的掌心，帶點撒嬌的意味，讓原先本來還有點想要裝出主人威嚴的Clark瞬間心軟了下來。正想要多逗弄一下這隻調皮的貓兒時，Bruce立刻跳下書桌，完全不搭裡Clark的心動——貓本來就是這樣的動物，達到目的，見好就收，絕不浪費時間與你周旋。

　　Clark看著貓咪Bruce跳到地上，從他腳邊走過，還故意用尾巴勾了勾他的小腿，轉頭，朝Clark又喵了一聲，似乎在提醒這名遲鈍的氪星人趕快去準備牠的早餐。

　　看著Bruce走出他的房間，Clark忍不住嘆了口氣。他轉首，先是低頭看看自己抱在懷裡的筆電，再瞧瞧慘不忍睹的書桌桌面，那墨水還繼續暈染著Clark桌上的所有東西，包括一些來不及拯救紙本稿件。

　　貼心小提醒：養貓的須知之一，準時餵你的貓，別讓牠們有機會對你的東西發脾氣，要記住，牠是皇帝，你是奴隸。

　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Clack遇到了一點小問題。特別是在關於怎麼和平地跟貓咪相處的這件事上，他始終抓不到訣竅。這有點奇妙，他都能與那隻在高譚深夜裡神出鬼沒的大蝙蝠好好相處，呃……至少算是和平共處吧？那麼，怎麼這隻從大蝙蝠變成的小貓咪卻一點都不給他面子？

　　看著貓砂盆外一地的貓砂，Clark皺著眉頭，拿起小掃把小畚箕，蹲下身子開始認份地清掃著。這是三天來第五次Clark發現Bruce把貓砂弄得到處都是，這實在不合理，Clark想不出Bruce有任何搗蛋的藉口——不過話說回來，貓本來就是不需要理由就可以恣意妄為的生物。

　　他回頭，恰好瞥見坐在沙發上細心地舔著自己美麗、烏黑發亮的貓毛的Bruce。後者似乎接收到Clark的視線，牠揚起頭來，而且由於牠所處的等高線之故，所以能以一副高高在上的姿態睥睨著蹲在貓砂旁、暫且扛起貓奴身份的可憐小記者。

　　Bruce一躍而下，姿態優雅地讓人目不轉睛。牠輕手輕腳走到Clark身邊，先是好奇地瞧了瞧貓奴才手上的小工具，再來牠用身子蹭了蹭Clark的手、腿以及男人那美好的腰線。

　　一想到此，Clark覺得有點吊詭。Bruce剛到他的公寓時，似乎非常習慣也瞬間就接受了Clark的住所。牠不像Clark在網上看到的，有些貓咪很害怕換環境，到了新環境可能會真的跟人類玩起躲貓貓遊戲。這隻漂亮的小黑貓畢竟是Bruce，所以Clark更擔憂小貓來到他的住所時，是否會害怕地躲在某個角落打死都不願意出來？

　　但事實並非如此，Bruce從貓籠子裡走出來後，先是巡視了Clark的公寓，並在一些地方蹭下自己的氣味：Bruce似乎特別喜歡Clark的衣服，總是想盡辦法讓那些紡織品上留下清不完貓毛。

　　但如此美好的相處並沒有超過兩天。當Clark下班回到公寓後，Bruce並沒有歡天喜地地迎接他。那隻貴族般的小黑貓只是蜷曲在沙發上——用Clark的毛衣做了個自己的窩——當Clark走進來後，牠慵懶地抬起頭來，瞥了一眼這房子的主人後，繼續毫不在意地趴下去補牠的美容覺。

　　疲憊了一整天的小記者並沒有太在意Bruce的傲慢，反正他又不是第一天認識B，不管是人類型態還是貓咪型態，B就是B，到哪裡都不會改變。Clark把公事包、外套等物品都放好後，走到沙發旁，想摸摸Bruce那柔軟的毛，做為一整天疲勞的撫慰。

　　可是他的願望卻撲了個空，當Clark伸出手才稍微碰觸到Bruce時，後者突然整隻貓驚醒，轉過頭去並且用一種驚訝及混著警告意味的眼神盯著Clark瞧。被高譚的大蝙蝠盯上時，沒有誰敢隨便移動，即便這只是一頭……小小的蝙蝠貓，但氣勢也不會削減多少。

　　Bruce站了起來，謹慎又警覺地朝Clark走去，牠刻意與Clark保持一段距離，但伸長脖子鼻子動了動，像是在嗅什麼似的。幾秒後，Bruce似乎發出一聲不悅的聲響，接著牠跳下沙發，頭也不回地離開。接下來的幾個小時，Bruce一直都不願意靠近Clark。一直到隔天凌晨，Clark發現自己的胸口好像被壓了重物，差點害他有呼吸困難的感覺，才發現整夜不願理人的Bruce鑽進他房間，跳上他的床，把他的身體當作暖爐使用，閉起眼睡得相當安穩。

　　Clark伸手輕輕地、試探性地摸了摸Bruce柔軟的毛，而Bruce發出舒服的呼嚕聲，一晚的冷戰才就此落幕。但當早上Clark在準備出門時，他瞅見Bruce不知怎地跑進他的衣櫃，並且在他所有的衣服上都蹭過一遍，像在留什麼記號似的。此後，Clark就開始了除貓毛的不歸路。

　　房子的主人將貓砂打掃乾淨後，他伸了個懶腰，打算回到房間打開筆電繼續筆耕專欄文章。當他拉開椅子坐下，並開始敲打鍵盤時，Bruce悄悄地溜進他的房間，並在Clark尚未發現之前跳上了書桌，像在走伸展台似地朝著Clark的筆電前進。當Clark注意到Bruce曼妙的身姿時，小黑貓已經不由分說地直接趴下——趴在Clark的筆電鍵盤上，還順便壓了他一隻手。

　　這實在是令Clark相當哭笑不得，他只好用沒被壓住的手輕輕撫摸Bruce，搔搔牠的下巴，拍拍牠的屁股，稍微伺候一下來討注意及索取按摩服務的小黑貓。

　　

　　「Bruce，你要不要談談為什麼你把貓砂弄得到處都是？」他邊搔搔貓咪的下巴邊輕聲問著。

　　

　　可惜這個狀態的Bruce Wayne並不會開口回應他，這高傲的小國王只顧享受氪星人的按摩服務，絲毫不願擱下自己的享樂時間來理會可憐的貓奴才。

　　Clark嘆了口氣，他必須趕緊完成他的專欄，所以他只好得罪貓主子，伸手將Bruce輕輕撈起——後者發出了一聲不滿的聲響——然後將貓咪放置自己腿上，此時，Bruce的尾巴輕拍了拍，似乎還是抱怨了一下，但勉強接受Clark的雙腿肌肉的觸感。

　　Bruce的頭輕輕地靠在Clark的腹部上，並很快地進入牠的另一段睡眠。

　　

　　※※※

　　『Master Bruce玩貓砂？喔，這沒道理的，牠是隻非常有教養的貓，不會去玩弄貓砂使自己所處的環境變得髒亂。』

　　「但是……但是這已經發生太多次了，我今天又再清理貓砂。Alfred，抱歉，我不是在抱怨，我只是有點難理解，為什麼Bruce會去玩貓砂呢？我記得牠剛來的前兩天並不會這樣。」

　　『Mr. Kent，請問Master Bruce有在貓砂上排泄嗎？』

　　「呃，這也是我想要詢問的另一個問題。」Clark揉著太陽穴，面對這窘境，實在令他感到費解，「Bruce最近都到處亂尿尿，不知道為什麼。」

　　

　　電話那端的老管家似乎也陷入沉思，並沒有即刻回覆。

　　

　　「難道Bruce不喜歡貓砂？」Clark歪著頭想了想，不對啊，他剛接Bruce來公寓時，Bruce非常乖巧地都會使用貓砂，沒道理突然間就不用了，這中間肯定出了什麼狀況。

　　『請恕我無禮。Mr. Kent，請問你最近有換貓砂的牌子嗎？』

　　

　　幾乎是一語驚醒夢中人！Clark下意識地轉頭看著放在角落的、那一整大包新買回來的貓砂袋，他想起他從Wayne家帶回來的貓砂用完了，所以前幾天就順便去買了新的貓砂，但他沒注意到牌子的問題。

　　與此同時，Clark發現Bruce正跳到貓砂盆裡，看起來相當不悅地來回踱步，接著牠伸手，惡狠狠地將貓砂撥撒出盆外。

　　

　　「喔，不！Bruce，停下來。」Clark立刻跳了起來，趕緊往事發現場奔去，「抱歉，Alfred，我想我知道問題在哪了，謝謝你。」他掛上電話，把手機隨意往口袋裡塞，並且趕緊伸手把正在搗亂的Bruce抱起處理。

　　「B？Bruce！」他安撫著在他懷中掙扎反抗的小貓，「你是不是很不喜歡新的貓砂？」

　　

　　小黑貓在氪星人懷中扭動了幾下後，發出一聲虛弱又無奈地貓叫聲，似乎在回答Clark的提問。

　　

　　「對不起啊，我都沒有想到你的感受。」Clark充滿歉意地說著，「我晚點就出門去把貓砂換回來！」

　　

　　晚些時候，Clark再與Wayne家那位盡責的老管家聯繫，確認之前所使用的貓砂品牌，並且趕緊衝去最近的寵物店重新購買Bruce指定的貓砂。就在結帳時，Clark突然意識到這牌子的貓砂真是貴得驚人——果然，Wayne家用的東西，即便是動物，也從來不用便宜貨。

　　至於Bruce一直在Clark的衣服上增添他新的工作量這件事，Clark上網查了一下《第一次養貓就上手》的論壇資訊後，發現原來這是貓咪不大喜歡你身上的味道——該不會是Lois香水味還是在採訪人時，受訪者跟自己靠得太近以至於Clark留下來的一些陌生人的味道？防衛心、區域領域本來就相當強烈的Bruce看來變成了小貓也不願意出讓自己的地盤。

　　如此一想，其實有點逗趣。在暫且化作貓咪的Bruce心裡，原來自己被看作貓主子的擁有物？不過若是人類的Bruce肯定不會如此承認。

　　Clark邊想邊覺得有點無奈，但他還是很認份地將貓砂換過、重新鋪好，把舊貓砂裝袋，現在他正煩惱著要拿去送人還是丟棄？那一粒粒的小東西也是用綠鈔票換來的啊！Clark Kent，星球日報的記者心裡正在默默地淌血。

　　正當Clark為逝去的白花花銀票感到憂傷的同時，他瞥見Bruce從衣櫥的縫隙鑽了出來，好奇地走到貓砂盆旁。牠跳進去，頓了一下，接著用手輕輕地撥了撥貓砂，繞繞圈子後，滿意地跳了出來——沒有將任何顆粒撥出盆外。

　　在那瞬間，Clark Kent的心裡湧出滿滿的感動，同時他也意識到一件很重要的事，那就是，貓奴，是個很容易感到滿足的職業。

　　貼心小提醒：貓，從來就不找麻煩，只不過是鏟史官一直在自找麻煩。

　　


End file.
